Hinata Neechan
by Samaelhyuga
Summary: Una pequeña hisroria Sobre una chica COn un fuerte complejo de hermano... como sucederen las cosas.. ¿Todo terminara Con un "No puedo odiarte pero tampoco amarte como tu quieres?... ¿O Los Dos hermanos son unos super pervertidos? HinataxNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Esto no es un fic hentai como la mayoria de los que e leido a lo sumo contendra un lemon pero no mas...**

Sonó el despertador... otro día... otra mañana se avecinaba... Comenzaban las tareas matutinas... se dirigió a la ducha... nunca empezaba su día sin un relajante baño matutino...

Ha sido bastante difícil... bueno todo en su vida era difícil... Y lo es mas ahora que nunca... La adolescencia... esa etapa que es un torbellino de emociones... es todo un horror... a sus 17 años y cursando preparatoria... Pero ese no era el problema... Ella era linda, delgada pero con un voluminoso cuerpo, ojos color perla y cabello largo sedoso, negro azulado como mas aguas profundas del mar... el problema se encontraba dormido en el cuarto de junto... Su pequeño hermanito naruto de 13 años... era delgado con un cuerpo pequeño típico de cualquier chico en esa edad... pero a ella el le parecía sublime, hermoso, bronceado como los sufistas y de ojos color azul profundo con cabellos rubios como el sol... ingresarte a la misma preparatoria a la cual ella asistía... Mas bien el no era el problema... sino la convivencia... bueno, en realidad ella pensaba que no era difícil vivir con el... pero siempre se había preguntado... que hay mas halla del cariño que se tienen como hermanos... el siendo tan apegado a ella... y ella siendo tan apegada a el... se preguntaba como serian las cosas desde ahora... el entraba en la preparatoria... estaba creciendo muy rápido... después de todo el siempre estuvo a su cuidado... el siempre estuvo junto a ella... veía la vida de su hermanito en un segundo... pronto conseguiría una novia... se graduaría y después se casaría con su novia, y tendrían una gran familia... el problema era ¿Dónde quedaría ella en esa planificación?... su propio pensamiento decía una sola palabra "Sola" o "lejos de el"... ella no quería eso, a pesar de que, en toda su vida, nunca fue egoísta y nunca pensó primero en si misma... ese era su defecto... su egoísmo solo se notaba después de pensar ese tipo de cosas... después de todo siempre estuvieron juntos y así debería seguir siendo...

Aun recordaba como habían resultado las cosas... después de que sus padres se divorciaran a la corta edad de 4 años, su madre conoció a un hombre también divorciado, Minato Namikaze, ellos se casaron inmediatamente, por asuntos de trabajo su madre y su padre viajaron a América, volviendo al tiempo con un bebe de 6 meses de edad llamado naruto "el nuevo hermano de hinata"... todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta los 13 años de hinata... cuando en uno de sus tantos viajes a América se supo que el avión el que viajaban sus padres se había estrellado... Nunca había experimentado un dolor mayor que el que sintió en ese momento... Aun recuerdo como naruto se le acerco y a sus escasos 9 años le dijo... "Nee-chan yo también estoy triste... pero hay que llorar para siempre no servirá de nada... después de que termines de llorar búscame y aremos recuerdos felices solo los dos... Yo estaré siempre aquí para ti... estaremos siempre juntos"... le dijo regalándole una radiante sonrisa... aun se pregunta si ese fue el inicio de todo... lo único que recuerda es que se olvido de todo, solo se quedo contemplando el hermoso rostro de su hermano que tan próximo estaba a su cara... ¿Cuándo se volvió así de mono... así de guapo y lindo? Se pregunto mientras con una mano acariciaba sus cabellos... solo después de un rato aterrizo en la realidad y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba... un furioso tono rojo carmesí cubrió su rostro... si esa fue la primera ves que vio a su hermanito como "algo mas que su hermano"...

-Hinata-

-Mejor me apresuro... increíble como divaga la mente de una persona... bueno naruto siempre dice que "su mente divaga con mil pensamientos a la ves", jijiji- (rió divertida al recordar las ocurrencias de su hermano) –será mejor que me apresure con el desayuno.

-bueno hoy empieza naruto la preparatoria así que le preparare algo especial... ya se le are un "ramen de desayuno" para que empiece bien su día...-

Luego de 20 minutos de preparación, se dijo...

-será mejor que le despierte, así puede darse una ducha y despertarse...- (pensó:-aunque no se si es buena idea la ultima ves que le desperté el estaba... estaba... ¡estaba casi desnudo solo en bóxer!... ¡por Kamy ese desvergonzado! ¡Le debería dar vergüenza! y tener un poco mas de consideración conmigo... después de todo...-)

Paso por costumbre por el espejo que tenían en el pasillo... y ¡Tada! Su cara estaba más roja que un tomate de solo recordar eso...

-¡HA! ¡No pensé en eso!, ¡No pensé en eso!, ¡No pensé en eso!, ¡LALALALA! ¡Vete rubor!, vete, vete, vete...- se miro de nuevo – ¡Si se fue...!-

-¿Nee-chan eres tú?- Pregunto su hermano desde el interior de la habitación.

-Na-na-naruto-kun ¿estas despierto?- sintió ruidos de la ducha en el cuarto de baño en la habitación

-Claro nee-chan como hoy es mi primer día me levante temprano para ducharme... no puedo llegar tarde y debo verme bien...- respondió naruto desde la ducha

(-estas creciendo- pensó –Siempre te he despertado... nunca fuiste de los que madrugan pero ahora... estas siendo mas responsable- se deprimió ante tal pensamiento.)

Bajo rápidamente a terminar el desayuno, momentos después naruto bajo a desayunar...

-cielos no puedo creer que te levantaras temprano-

-Bueno se siente raro para ser mi primera vez, jeje-

-jiji que gracioso ¿adivina te prepare algo para que empezaras bien tu día?-

-¿que es nee-chan?-

-¡Ramen de desayuno!-

-¡SIII! ¡Ramen de desayuno!, ¡Ramen de desayuno!, ¡Ramen, ramen, ramen!-

(-Es tan mono- pensó) -Y bien ¿que tal esta?-

-Mmm esta de delicioso nee-chan... nee-chan...-

-Si naruto-

-Arigauto... nee-chan por tomarte todas estas molestias por mí... te quiero mucho...-

Solo ese simple cumplido hacia a hinata ponerse de todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles...

-N-no e-es m-molestia naruto... m-me gusta mucho cocinar para ti...-

-nee-chan ¿estas enferma? tienes la cara roja- se acerco y poso una mano en su frente...

-¡Na-naruto-kun que haces!- dijo mientas su cara se ponía más roja aun...

-No pareces tener temperatura... quizás solo tuviste mucho tiempo tu cabeza cerca del fuego mientras cocinabas- dijo inocentemente...

-si debe de ser eso- (-solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas naru... no se si sentirme suertuda o desgraciada por tu inocencia-)

-Umm se me hace tarde tengo que pasar por el "teme"- dijo atragantado.

-Creí que... iríamos juntos al instituto naruto-

-Hinata no se te olvide que los de primer año debemos ir 2 horas antes para la ambientación-

-Claro...- dijo con decepción... –¿no se te olvida nada? ¿Tus libros?-

-SIP se me olvida algo-

-¿que naruto?-

Naruto se acerco rápidamente a su hermana y le deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla lo que dejo petrificada a la ojiperla... después de ese delicado y dulce rose de los labios de naruto, se acerco a su oído y le susurro –El beso de hasta luego de mi nee-chan-

Hinata apenas podía moverse entre el tartamudeo y la rigidez de su cuerpo, siempre reaccionaba así cuando su hermano la tomaba por sorpresa y le daba esas muestras de afecto... con gran esfuerzo movió su cabeza a la derecha para ver a su hermanito que esperaba un beso de despedida de ella... su acerco lo mas cerca que puedo mientras contenía su agitada respiración y así parecer normal... rápido deposito un suave beso en la mejilla del rubio, y lo vio despedirse de nuevo, mientras ella le brindaba un –ten cuidado camino a la escuela- y forzaba su vos para parecer lo mas normal...

Solo después de unos minutos de haberse marchado su hermano... se llevo una mano a la mejilla donde el rubio le había besado... mientas que con su mano derecha se rozaba los labios... recordando esa suave sensación de rozar con sus propios labios la suave y tersa piel del ojiazul... un dulce sabor invadió su boca... mientras que un pensamiento surgió en su mente "será este el sabor de su piel"...

Aterrizo de golpe a la realidad...

-Baka, Baka, Baka, deja de pensar eso es tu hermanito no un chico con quien ligar... creo que eso fue todo... ahora que ago 2 horas para irme a la preparatoria... ha ya se, se me olvido preparar los bentos para comer hoy en el almuerzo y podría dejar la ropa en la lavadora-

Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta los cuartos en el segundo piso... tomo algunas ropas suyas del canasto de la ropa usada mientras agrupaba la ropa de color y separaba la blanca miro unas pocas prendas que eran de su hermano... dos camisas y un pantalón... tomo la ropa y se dirigió a la lavadora... desdoblo y voltio el pantalón...

Pero al instante de tomar la camisa de naruto en sus manos no pudo resistir la tentación de acercársela a su rostro... olía a perfume... mas exacto al perfume que le había regalado en su cumpleaños... al parecer el habito de cambiarse de ropa cada día junto con su baño hacia que su ropa no oliera a sudor... rió al recordar esos hábitos que le había enseñado a su hermanito desde pequeño... tomo las dos camisas acercándolas a su cara y respiro hondamente... -"delicioso"- dijo en un susurro...

Antes de cerrar la puerta de la lavadora observo, una pequeña prenda negra que quedo sola en ese canasto, la tomo rápidamente solo para recordar como un flechazo que ese era la ropa interior de naruto...

-E-es-estos son los bóxer d-de na-naruto-kun- dijo roja hasta más no poder, sus manos temblaban, rápidamente los metió en la lavadora y se dirigió al cuarto de baño...

Se miro en el espejo, roja como un tomate y temblando, "pervertida" se recrimino mentalmente... se mojo la cara con agua helada y después bajo a preparar los bentos...

Una vez, terminada la comida, la guardo en sus respectivas cajas, una caja metálica adornada con zorritos, la cual le regalo a su hermano en su 10 cumpleaños para que llevara su comida le causo nostalgia...

-naruto-kun-(susurro al tiempo que dos gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas...).

–por favor, snif, snif, perdona a tu nee-chan por quererte de esta forma ten enfermiza- (izo una pausa) –Me odio a mi misma por no poder arrancarme esto del pecho- -

-Kamy-sama se que me espera el infierno solo por sentir esto... pero por favor... solo te imploro que dure un tiempo mas mi felicidad... solo te pido un tiempo mas al lado de naruto-kun... para así preparar mi corazón para lo que se avecina... y con gusto aceptare el castigo eterno-...

**Bueno que les perecio el piloto? merece algun revir? a pronto actualisare las demas historias!**


	2. Fin 1er cap de los hermanos pervertidos

Bueno aquí estamos saben no tengo tiempo para nada la verdad me encantaría seguir escribiendo esta historia tengo una muy buena y jugosa trama, perdón a los lectores que son sensibles pero en esta historia habrá lolicon (no en el sentido sexual) entre sasuke y sakura… y por supuesto que habrá "Siscon" Y "Brocon" entre naruto y hinata… espero sepan disculparme… E intentare escribir lo mas que pueda… además ya es hora que el naruto en mi otra historia pierda la virginidad… así que veré si continuo la otra historia lo más pronto posible

* * *

><p>Salió caminando rumbo a la casa de su mejor amigo… con una morbosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba "algo" en la pantalla de su celular…<p>

-Por esa mirada veo que estas disfrutando los "juguetitos" que te di "dobe"… pero te aclaro de antemano que no quiero saber "para que" o "como" las

estas usando… - dijo un chico de pelo negro como sus ojos.

-ha sasuke como va todo… jajaja… sabes estoy disfrutando mucho de estas "camaritas espía" que me diste-

-a todo esto vamos de una vez que estamos tarde… a por cierto… puedes dejar de babear y darle besos a la pantalla de tu celular… me da escalofríos-

-Jejeje- (-nee-chan veo que te estás divirtiendo con mi camisa… qué bueno que tus sentimientos no hayan cambiado a pesar de que me tratas de manera

fría... pero solo te sientes culpable por mea culpa… muy pronto vamos a estar juntos como siempre anhele…-)

-Por la santa madre de dios… ¡QUIERES LIEMPIARTE LA BABA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡Dios no hace falta preguntarte sobre que babeas… es obvio que es

tu…! ¡Dobe eres un pervertido total!-

El rostro de naruto se oscureció totalmente y una mirada maligna apareció…

-"Teme" puedes gemir todo lo que quieras… tienes que estar consciente de que soy un pervertido después de todo, no obtendrás ninguna reacción de

mi… - (justo antes de volver a hablar su cara cambio a una sonrisa radiante) -"No importa la perversión es Perdonada en el nombre del amor"… "este

maravilloso amor que nos segó a mi hermana y a my"-

(sasuke pensó –Ya has ido demasiado lejos ya no hay esperanza para el-)

-Pero mi nee-san no es como yo… "ella es ingenua y sensible, con un corazón tan puro, si alguien la llama pervertida la podría lastimar seriamente"… es

por eso que tu no dirás nada… de lo contrario… todo el mundo se enterara de que eren un lolicon y que te tiras a la pequeña sakura-

-Por mi propio bien no diré nada dobe… ¿a propósito por que siempre que nos vemos a primera mañana… siempre terminas amenazándome?...-

-no se… solo pasa…-

-mejor vamos de una vez llegaremos tarde-

Ambos entraron al instituto… miraron con un aspecto casual Asia sus alrededores y fueron directamente hacia el tablón donde anunciaban los grupos

correspondientes a las clases…

-Clase "1 a" tal perece que estamos juntos de nuevo en la misma clase dobe- izo una pausa como para respirar…

-Bueno tal parece que tendremos mucha diversión este año también- dijo asiendo señas a un grupo de chicas que murmuraban detrás de ellos…

El gran murmullo de chicas atrás de ellos no se izo esperar… muchas exclamaciones como…"esteremos en la misma clase que sasuke-kun y naruto-kun"

"somos las más afortunadas del mundo" " ¡porque no nos toco en la misma clase!" "! Porque la vida es tan injusta"…

Después de todo… lloraban de angustia… pues las "desafortunadas" que no estaban en la misma clase que el rubio y el azabache no tendrían el privilegió

de estar todo un año con ellos…

Ellos eran realmente populares… él porque… era un gran misterio incluso para ellos… no es que no fueran bien parecidos… ¿Pero exactamente que les

asía ser así?... sasuke siempre son esa mirada de "vete al demonio" cuando estaba molesto… pero incluso estando tranquilo… no mostraba interés

alguno en el género opuesto… al menos de su misma edad o más grande que el… quizás su falta de interés fue exactamente lo que lo izo popular, al

confundirse con un "silencio Maduro" o "misterioso"… por otro lado naruto… era el "señor simpatía" en persona… se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, su

personalidad "dócil" y su gran carisma lo asían una persona realmente popular… pero todos saben que esa clase de personas no llaman la atención del

genero opuesto a esa edad, si bien tenía un rostro lindo, su cabello era lo que llamaba la atención ya que parecía algún rebelde de alguna banda… eso

sumado al Apodo "Kuby el demonio sangriento" que se habían ganado unos años atrás Por defender a su hermana de un grupo de acosadores barios

años más grandes que él, había quedado marcado como él rebelde, el matón de "rostro lindo y buen corazón" que defendía a los débiles y a los

desprotegidos, era todo un éxito entre las chicas…

Entraron al salón de clases y se presentaron como es debido… como de costumbre sasuke fue chico de pocas palabras mientras que naruto ya había

socializado con toda el aula… un tiempo después se sentaron juntos para habar…

-Jeje a beses la realidad puede ser decepcionante ¿no? Sasuke-

-Si te refieres a que yo soy un…- izo una pausa -y tu eres un… sabes a veces creo que somos amigos por conveniencia…-

-bueno creo que tiene algo de verdad… después de todo entre pervertidos nos entendemos ¿no?- dijo asegurándose que nadie los escuchara… -Quien

imaginaria que el gran sasuke fuera un lolicon que está enamorado de su vecina sakura- -Ya cierra la boca naruto nos pueden oír, además tu eres un

Sis-con (Sister complex), no se conque derecho me lo repites a diario- - -Por nada solo es divertido ver cómo te avergüenzas, debes aceptarlo así vivirás

feliz contigo mismo- -por el amor de dios dobe solo cierra la boca y volvamos con el grupo si-


	3. 2 cap Estoy En mi limite

Bueno simplemente no hay escusa para haber abandonado tanto tiempo estos fanfic que hacía, si puedo decir algo a mi defensa, estuve como les conté en el hospital por "cierto" acontecimiento, y cuando Salí estuve tan ocupado que no tuve tiempo de pensar en absolutamente nada, pero eso no es todo sino que en el transcurso del la mitad del año pasado y este año se me quemaron 2 Computadoras, si dos computadoras, una a mí y otra a mi hermana, bueno gaste Mucho dinero y arme una yo que tiene la ultima tecnología, así que me verán por aquí, pero esa no es la verdadera razón de porque voy a volver a continuar, sinceramente no me acorde de estos fics que hacía sino hasta que en mi vida nuevamente todo esta llendo mal, no quiero hablar de ello, pero confórmense con saber que los comentarios de algunos lectores que recién los e leído me alegraron el día, la tarde, la semana, el mes, jajá realmente se los agradezco en este momento significaron mucho para mí…

Bueno como no continuar con Nuestra linda Hinata-neechan…

Había sido un día muy largo, si así es muy largo, pero no solo era la preparatoria la que la agotaba tanto física como psicológicamente, era el pesar continuamente en que estaría haciendo su hermanito, como le estaría llendo, lograría adaptarse al grupo, seguro que si, se dijo a si misma, la personalidad de su hermanito hacia que todo el mundo lo rodeara, era como u gran "sol" alrededor del cual todo el mundo gravitaba, y ella era la primera… hacia media hora que ella había llegado a su hogar ¿Por qué aun no ha llegado a casa?, ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Estará con su amigo sasuke? ¿Y si no es así? ¿Con quién estará?... interrumpió su pensamiento para hablar sola como acostumbraba, bueno no precisamente hablar sino el pensar en vos alta como repasado las cosas en su mente…

-Aun no ha llegado, y son más de las 7- -lo más probable es que este en algún lado con algún grupo de amigos el cual lo invito después de la escuela para conocerse mejor y socializar-

(Inmediatamente esas palabras resonaron en un mente… "grupo de amigos"… "Socializar"… e inmediatamente otra palabra la cual ni siquiera había mencionado o siquiera pesado callo como golpeando su cabeza… "Chicas", chicas de su misma edad, escandalosas y lanzadas)

-Baka, baka, baka, deja de pensar tonterías- se recrimino –Mejor me pongo de una vez a hacer la cena, haaaa- dio un suspiro -Creo que pondré un poco de música- -la música siempre ayuda a no pensar- puso un reproductor en la casa a un volumen considerado, para no molestar a los vecinos… y decidió perderse en la letra de la canción…

-la..Lala.. ..Lala..la…lala.. laa…- - El amor es como un animal salvaje que va siguiendo tu rastro..- -habita en los corazones rotos, y sale de caza con besos y flores- -Se alimenta succionando tus labios y cava túneles en tu pecho- -cae suavemente como la nieve, primero es frio, luego cálido, al final solo duele…- -amor, amor todos quieren tomarte, amor amor al final e quedado atrapada entre tus fauces— El amor es un animal salvaje muerde, rasguña, patea y se lanza sobre mí… Con mil brazos me agarra bien fuerte y Me arrastra a nuestro nido de amor…- …- -amor, amor todos quieren tomarte, amor amor al final he quedado atrapada entre tus fauces—

Mientras seguía cantando animadamente su canción hinata no se percato de que alguien había entrado a la casa, la pequeña persona se paro sigilosamente detrás de ella y cuando la canción iba por el final comenzó a acompañarla, lo que ocasiono que hinata diera un salto del terror… pero la canción seguía…

-Naruto-kun- dijo casi en un susurro, el se acerco peligrosamente y mirándola fijamente con esa mirada suave y penetrante a la vez y continuo con la canción…

-amor, amor todos quieren tomarte, amor amor al final he quedado atrapada entre tus fauces— - El amor Es Solo Un Animal salvaje, y cuando Has caído en su trampa, te mirara fijamente a los ojos, y quedaras hechizada por su mirada-…

No sé si fue esa última parte de la canción, o su mirada fija de esos ojos azules en sus ojos de perla, o el hecho que la había sorprendido y estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara, pero hinata no puso mantener su mirada en los ojos de su hermano, ya que la vergüenza y el rubor estaban escritos por toda su cara de un color rojo vivo…

-Na-naruto-kun- dijo mientras se volteo para "revisar" la comida…

-estoy en casa Nee-san- dijo con una de sus amplias sonrisas

-Bienvenido, etoo la comida ya esta lista ayúdame a colocar la mesa-

-Nee-san hace siglos que no sacabas ese disco es genial escucharlo me encanta esa banda, es mas la canción que está ahora a la mitad, cántala conmigo-

-naruto, no estoy - -Por favor nee-san –(le suplico)

-Ufff, naruto, está bien, sube el volumen- (dijo resignada) -No se quien es el, solo se que en mis sueños existe, su pasión es como un beso el cual no puedo resistir—(hinata)

-yo te espero Aquí- (naruto)… -No mueras antes que yo- (hinata) - -yooo… te espero Aquí no mueras por mi- (naruto) … -No sé quién eres, solo sé que existes, aveses el amor parece distante- (hinata) –Y yo te espero aquí- (dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hermana)… -yo no puedo ignorar tu amor—(hinata)…

De repente el ritmo de la canción disminuyo, y algo raro ocurría, esa era la tan llamada "atmosfera apropiada" mientras se miraban el uno al otro, pero… -CALLENSE YA MOCOSOS INTENTO DORMIR- era la vecina…

-Maldita vieja- dijo naruto entre dientes… -¡Bueno YA LE BAJE!- dijo respondiendo a los continuos gritos de la señora…

Se mirarron un segundo y estallaron en carcajadas…

-aja jajá hace años que no te escuchaba cantar nee-san, no recordaba lo linda que era tu vos- dijo intentando parecer galante…

-jijiji pero al parecer nuestros vecinos no están de acuerdo-se calmo un poco ese momento de peligro había pasado, volvían a ser solo hermana y hermano

-Nee-san sabes yo llegue tarde porque…-

-Naruto- interrumpió -ya estas bastante grandecito como para rendirme cuentas de lo que haces o no haces-

-pero yo… no te interesa... lo que haga... o deje de hacer— dijo en un tono melancólico al parecer esas palabras lo habían lastimado…

- NN-No- estaba tan nerviosa y aterrada al notar el cambio repentino que había provocado en naruto sus palabras que no podía hablar –Naruto no es eso... es que yo no quiero entrometerme en tu vida privada, yo no soy nuestra madre para que tengas que rendirme cuentas-

Hinata se acerco al asiento de su hermano que mantenía la mirada gacha… -naruto… mírame- le ordeno hinata –Tu sabes que mi importas y mucho- levanto su cabeza y noto como sus ojos estaban vidriosos… -Tu sabes que no me siento bien tomando ese lugar… no lo tomes así… ben vamos al sofá-

En un momento ya estaban los dos sentados el uno al lado del otro en el sofá…

-es… es solo eso ne-chan-

–Tontito, claro que es eso… tu me importas y mucho-

-¿De verdad?

-si Naru de verdad…-

-de verdad, verdad, verdad-

-jijiji si de verdad, verdad, verdad, jijiji no has cambiado en nada sigues siendo un niño-

-Ne-san- dijo mientras la abrasaba –sabes hoy me demore porque fui con unos compañeros de clase a dar una vuelta, termine haciendo fila para comprar el nuevo dorama que salió hace poco… -ha que sueño… - dijo esto y quedo dormido al lado de ella.

El nuevo dorama que salió hace poco es muy popular, se dijo a si misma, quizás lo vea y me distraiga, del cierto "muñeco" que está durmiendo al lado mío… jijij se rio y coloco el dorama en el reproductor de video… y Comenso…

El inicio mostraba dos hermanos una hermana mayor que cuidaba de su pequeño hermanito de corta edad…

-Hermananito…-

-si nee-chan-

-Dime… tu me amas…-

-Yo te amo mucho… mucho ne-chan-

Al instante la Hermana amante del shota comenzó a besarlo de manera frenética… Hinata tenia los ojos como platos y había quedado en shock por el momento…

-Te amo, te amo mucho… ahora… ya no hay marcha atrás...- Decía mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa…

-Kyaaaaaa- dio un sonoro grito mientras intentaba apagar el televisor…

-nee-san- dijo simulando estar dormido y somnoliento… -¿Por qué? Gritas- dijo en un susurro mientras caia en sueño de nuevo…

Salió corriendo disparada a el cuarto de baño… -Kyaa, ese es el nuevo dorama del que todas hablan, Fue de los mas pervertido,- Se miro al espejo y parecía un tomate maduro, y totalmente fuera de si comenzó a fantasear…

(-Naruto-kun, mmm siempre había deseado hacer esto- decía con una vos sensual mientras besaba a su hermana. -Nee-san, esto es muy vergonzoso- decía sonrojado el inocente naruto –No me quieres naruto-kun- Pregunto -Si nee-chan te amo mucho- -Dime hinata Naru- -hinata Te amo-)

-Kyaa no pude hacer pensado eso- se miro de nuevo al espejo roja como tomate, con gotitas de sudor, y un hilo de baba callendo de su boca…

-Creo que ya pase el punto sin retorno, de Reyna Pervertida a Pervertida Galáctica- se dijo mientras mojaba su cara para quitar ese enorme calor que la invadía..

-me gustaría saber… - se dijo a sí misma en el espejo -Si alguna chica le gusta…- (Una loca idea atravesó su mente)

-O aun mejor… el es un chico y ya está en esa edad…Y si viéndome diferente (con una peluca y lentes de contacto) Yo podría interesarle- ejjeje dijo con una risa totalmente fuera de si… Pero aterrizo en la realidad de inmediato y un "debo de estar enferma para pensar eso" resonó en su cabeza.


End file.
